An electronic apparatus such as a digital video camera or a digital still camera includes a solid-state imaging device. For example, the electronic apparatus includes, as the solid-state imaging device, a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor chip or a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor chip.
In the solid-state imaging device, plural pixels are arranged in an array shape on an imaging surface. In each of the pixels, a photoelectric conversion section is provided. The photoelectric conversion section is, for example, a photodiode. The photoelectric conversion section receives, on a light receiving surface, light made incident via an optical system including an external imaging lens and photoelectrically converts the light to generate signal charges.
The solid-state imaging device is manufactured in a form of, for example, a chip-size package. Specifically, a glass substrate is stuck to be opposed to one surface of a silicon wafer on which plural solid-state imaging components (sensor components) are provided. Partition walls are provided to divide, with an adhesive material, the solid-state imaging components adjacent to one another to stick the glass substrate. A through silicon via is formed in the silicon wafer to wire one surface and the other surface of the silicon wafer. After a bump is formed on the other surface, dicing is carried out to reduce the silicon wafer to a chip size. Consequently, the solid-state imaging device is manufactured in the form of the chip-size package.
In the solid-state imaging device, in order to improve image quality of a picked-up image, an optical filter is provided between the external imaging lens and the imaging surface. For example, an infrared cut filter for cutting an infrared ray other than visible light is arranged as the optical filter. This makes it possible to improve color reproducibility.
For example, a multilayer film is deposited on one surface of the glass substrate stuck in the chip-size package to provide an infrared cut filter layer, whereby the glass substrate is caused to function as the infrared cut filter (see, for example, JP-A-2001-203913 (e.g., paragraph [0014])).